


Blood // Water

by maristu



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Erik Killmonger Feels, Fanvids, Sins of the Fathers, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maristu/pseuds/maristu
Summary: What's your alibi?





	Blood // Water

Song: Blood // Water  
Artist: grandson  
Source: Black Panther (MCU 2018)

Lyrics:

We'll never get free  
Lamb to the slaughter  
What you gonna do  
When there's blood in the water  
The price of your greed  
Is your son and your daughter  
What you gonna do  
When there's blood in the water

Look me in my eyes  
Tell me everything's not fine  
That the people ain't happy  
And the river has run dry  
You thought you could go free  
But the system is done for  
If you listen real closely  
There's a knock at your front door

We'll never get free  
Lamb to the slaughter  
What you gonna do  
When there's blood in the water  
The price of your greed  
Is your son and your daughter  
What you gonna do  
When there's blood in the water  
When there's blood in the

Beg me for mercy  
Admit your were toxic  
You poisoned me just for  
Another dollar in your pocket  
Now I am the violence  
I am the sickness  
Won't accept your silence  
Beg me for forgiveness

We'll never get free  
Lamb to the slaughter  
What you gonna do  
When there's blood in the water  
The price of your greed  
Is your son and your daughter  
What you gonna do  
When there's blood in the water  
When there's blood in the water

I am the people  
I am the storm  
I am the riot  
I am the swarm  
When the last tree's fallen  
The animal can't hide  
Money won't solve it  
What's your alibi?  
What's your alibi?  
What's your alibi?

What you gonna do  
When there's blood in the  
Blood in the water  
When there's blood in the water  
When there's blood in the  
When there's blood in the water


End file.
